The Frosted Queen: One-Shots
by Jacques Nightingale
Summary: An epic compilation of the daily lives of Jack Frost and Elsa as a couple.
1. Intro

**HI GUYS! THIS STORIES WILL BE A COMPILATION OF JELSA ONE-SHOTS. **

**Each chapter will each have a one-shot about Jack Frost and Elsa. It doesn't follow a certain time, but it's set on the time after the Disney Film: Frozen. In which Elsa has control of her powers now, and happily ruling the Kingdom of Arendelle.**

**Please do read my other story, "The Frosted Queen". It's a longer story, and follows the story line of the Disney film: Frozen.**

**CHEERS!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"Jack..."

Was it my imagination or did Elsa's voice have a slightly whiny edge to it? I rather liked the sound of it, as it was rare for the usually stubborn, assertive girl to act in such a manner.

"Hm?" I replied, feigning sleepiness.

"I know you're faking. Get up or we're going to be late." Elsa said, sitting on the ice bed.

Oh right, today was Anna and Kristoff's wedding.

I cracked open an eye to look at Elsa's petulant, blushing expression as she lay beside me in our bed. Elsa's been lying here after she had made the mistake of praising me for getting up on my own without her to wake me up.

I kind of take a liking to sleep nowadays. Anyway, she had granted my request for a reward.

I had decided, to her surprise, that my reward would be pulling her into bed with me.

"Just five more minutes," I said, tightening my hold on her waist and bringing her closer to me as I closed my eyes.

"Stop that!" she yelped, unable to fully disguise the slight wavering of embarrassment in her voice. "Ah! And stop trying to molest me!" Elsa's exclamation was followed by a swat to a hand that had attempted to wander up her dress.

Cracking open my eyes again as I grinned with unfeigned amusement, I pointed out, "You're a tough girl, Elsa. If you really didn't want this, wouldn't you be more than capable of beating me up and leaving?"

"B-But you're my lover... I wouldn't want to hurt y- Kyaa! I said stop! It's too early for this!"

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "So you'd be okay with this if it were later in the day?"

Elsa huffed and averted her eyes, a scowl etched onto her features. "Well... Maybe... We are a couple, after all... And besides, I'm a healthy young woman... It's only natural... so it's not like I don't get those urges too..."

"Ah ha," Jack said, grinning broadly. "So the great Queen of Arendelle has a perverted side too."

She glared at him. "Where exactly did the 'the great' part come from?"

"Dunno, it just sounded nice. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"No."

"Hm. How about 'the incredible Queen of Arendelle'?"

"No."

"How about 'give me a kiss'?"

"Ye- Er, no."

"Ah, but you were about to say 'yes'."

"Shut up, we're going to be late because of you. And stop trying to reach up my skirt; you're not distracting me enough to get away with it."

"Damn. Just when I was about to touch some cotton too."

"There isn't any cotton to touch."

"Oh? Going without underwear? My, that's bold-"

"It's lace, you pervert!"

"Ooh, naughty. And you like me because I'm a pervert."

"No I don't."

"Sure you do."

"No I don't. I like you for many different reasons; you being a pervert unfortunately just happened to come as part of the package."

"You're so brutally honest."

"I pride myself on honesty." Elsa said, crossing her arms.

Yeah, right. "So, can we kiss?"

"...Fine, but we better make it quick. We're going to be late." She sighed, giving up in arguing anymore.

"I'll try."

"No you won't."

"You're right. I won't." I grinned and moved on top of her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"C'mon, Elsa," I sweet-talked in what I hoped was a soothing manner while petting her hair. "It's not so bad."

An unintelligible groan came from the white-haired girl beside me on the ice couch, her voice muffled by the ice pillow she had buried her face into while curled into a ball.

"Really, I think you're making a bigger deal out of this than it really is."

"You're not convincing, especially not with that grin in your voice."

I chuckled. I had to give her that. But I couldn't help it, it was funny! Well, to me at least.

Another long-suffering moan came from Elsa, her face buried deep into her pillow.

"You know, I can still see you blushing. Your ears are red."

"You're not helping, Jack!"

"I'm trying to."

"No you're not."

I grinned broadly. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not."

Elsa turned a dirty look onto me before going back to burying her face into the pillow. Briefly, I wondered if she was trying to suffocate herself out of embarrassment.

"I never would have guessed," she moaned. "I didn't know I was like this!"

"You're acting like enjoying having sex is a crime," I quipped with no small amount of amusement.

"You shut up!"

"Well, you are."

Another unintelligible groan. "I can't believe Anna heard that..."

I had the gall to burst out laughing once more at this. Taking her face out from her pillow and smacking me with it, Elsa snarled, her face still completely scarlet, "It's not funny, Jack! I was so humiliated! She couldn't even look me in the eye today!"

"It could've been worse. It could've been your Kristoff."

Another pathetic whimper as she buried her face in her pillow again. I blinked at her. "What, he knows too?"

"Kristoff and Olaf were with Anna last night..."

"Oh?"

This wasn't entirely an odd thing, as Olaf liked hanging out with me, and as a result, had come to enjoy Kristoff's company too. In addition, Kristoff and Anna, had been married a few months back, so it wasn't unusual for them to be together every time. And according to Kristoff, they generally were not as... naughty... as me and Elsa was.

Apparently, they as a couple were quite calm and compatible too.

Imagine that, I thought in my mind.

"So Kristoff knows too, huh? Well, he would've known anyway. He and Anna tell each other almost everything."

"It's not that!" Elsa wailed miserably. "My sister knows! My younger sister! Shee was making comments all morning at breakfast!" Her next words were muffled by the pillow (suffocating herself again), but I had gotten pretty good at making out what she was saying. "I could barely think straight while eating, I was so embarrassed!"

I had a nice, hard laugh over this, earning myself another dirty look from my flushed Elsa. "It's not funny!"

"Sure it is!"

"It is not!" She buried her face into the pillow, moaning wretchedly again. "I can't believe I'm a screamer! I had no idea!"

"Usually, the first thing you should soundproof is the door. And nobody answers someone by the door while having sex anyway."

"We weren't!" Elsa shrieked. "Well... not at that moment anyway! You went to close the window! And I didn't think you were going to start while I was still talking!"

"I told you I wanted you bad," I replied. I had a feeling if my grin grew any bigger; it was going to rip my face apart.

"You could have waited!"

"When's the last time I've actually waited? C'mon, don't you remember earlier yesterday on the ballroom-"

"Don't you bring that one up!"

"Why not? You seemed to like it well enough."

"You molested me during a ball! A crowded gathering of the royals!"

"You didn't seem to object too much."

"You doing that to me were why I got myself into this to begin with!"

"So you admit you liked it?"

"Shut up!"

"You did."

"..."

"Well?"

"A... A little..."

"A little, huh? Is that why you practically ripped my pants off the first moment we could be alone? And went on screaming my name the whole time afterward?"

Another muffled groan as Elsa went back to attempting to suffocate herself. I chuckled as I wrapped an arm around Elsa and held her against me. "You're so cute, Elsa." I kissed her hair affectionately.

She let the pillow drop from her face, leaning against me but still flushed with embarrassment. "I didn't think I was a screamer..." she whimpered pitifully. "I wasn't like that before when we had sex..."

"We were gentler then, if you remember. Yesterday was the first time we were actually being rough."

Elsa groaned. She tried to cover her face with the pillow again, but I stopped her. "C'mon, I think you've abused that pillow enough."

Reluctantly, she let me slip it out of her hands to toss on the other end of the couch. She felt a little bit better as I ran ny fingers through her braided hair as it began to loose over her shoulder.

The embarrassment was definitely still there (she especially could not believe her younger sister...), but she felt it fade ever so slightly. She supposed it was like Anna told her this morning.

"Nothing wrong with enjoying being with your man, especially if you guys are... y'know... doing it."

Granted, it didn't help that Anna was talking to somewhere to the left of Elsa's head while saying that, but she supposed it was the thought that counted.

"So what kinda stuff did Anna say?"

Elsa scowled. "'Gee, Elsa,'" she mimicked mockingly. "'Jack must be pretty good if he can make you scream like that. Kristoff and I was about to leave when we heard you screaming like that' Stuff like that. That brat..."

I burst out in laughter at Elsa's petulant tone, causing her to turn her scowl on me. "It's not funny, dammit!"

"Sure it is," I replied, grinning at her.

Pouting, Elsa went back to leaning against me. "You're lucky that I love you so much," she grumbled, still sounding petulant.

"I know," I replied, kissing the crown of her head. Despite herself, she smiled at the contact. She pulled away from me slightly to kiss me on the lips before going back to curling up against me. Absently, we entwined their fingers together, just enjoying each other's company as they relaxed.

"So, I guess this means we can't do it in public? Since, y'know, you'd kinda give us away?"

Elsa flushed and was about to snap indignantly at me, but looked down, mulling it over in her mind.

"We... Ah... W-Well... A little bit... Once in a while... I g-guess..."

I laughed a pleased sound with no teasing in it for once. "Elsa, you're tough, stubborn, somewhat proud, and yet you can be really cute, surprisingly feminine, and now I also discover that you're really kinky. Will you ever stop surprising me?"

Elsa scowled up at me. "I'm not sure if you're praising me or not."

"Not really trying anything, just telling it like it is."

Elsa muttered something under her breath about having an excessively horny man before leaning her head on my shoulder, blushing prettily. I gazed down at her affectionately.

She's so cute, especially when she's flustered.

I felt a smirk coming on. After all, my mind reasoned, what was a young couple like us doing on a fine day like this not spending it in bed?

Elsa yelped as I suddenly picked her up and began carrying her bridal style. "J-J-Jack?"

"Just thought we should have some fun, that's all."

"You're always so horny. ...N-Not that I'm complaining..."

"Just make sure to soundproof the roomthis time."

Elsa managed to swat me on the chest before I closed the bedroom door behind us.


End file.
